1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of collapsible flexible articles which are desirably stored in a more compact form when they are not in use. The invention more particularly relates to a storage pouch integrally attached to an article such as a raincoat or jacket or a reusable permanent bag for carrying groceries, sundries, books, toys, or beach, picnic, or other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually every type of store currently gives bags to its customers for carrying items purchased in the store. These bags have typically been made of either paper or plastic and are usually given free with the purchase. Most people regard these bags as disposable and throw them away after only one use.
With the recent concern over environmental problems, there has been an attempt to reduce the use of such disposable bags. Programs have been set up to recycle paper and plastic bags, but recycling, even while being preferred over disposal, still has a significant environmental cost. Environmental experts agree that the best course of action is for consumers to acquire durable permanent bags which can be reused indefinitely to carry items purchased by the consumer.
A variety of such permanent reusable bags have been made available. Most of these bags are made of canvas, cloth, string mesh, or a synthetic material such as nylon. Even though these bags have been heavily publicized and are often offered at discount prices, very few people currently use these reusable bags on a regular basis. Although it is believed that most people are concerned with environmental problems, the vast majority of consumers still use disposable bags because the permanent bags currently available do not provide the convenience that people require.
In order to use empty bags, which must be carried by the consumer into the store before purchase, the bags must be easily portable in an empty state. It is also necessary, especially in grocery stores, to use more than one bag to carry all purchases, so it is important to be able to carry multiple empty bags conveniently. Moreover, many types of bags, such as those made from canvas and sturdy cloth, are bulky and awkward to carry in a collapsed state. String bags, while being more compact, are not self-contained when compressed and can easily become entangled with other objects; it is difficult to carry more than one of them. Nylon bags, which are relatively stronger than the others, and are water resistant and washable, are the most convenient of the reusable bags. They can also be collapsed into a compact state, but it is necessary to confine them into a pouch or the like in order to make it convenient to carry them in a collapsed state.
One attempt to solve the portability problem has been to attach a separate pouch to the bag, for instance, to its carrying handle or to a hem along the opening of the bag. The bag may then be stuffed into this pouch, which is then secured by some kind of fastener, typcially, by either a zipper or Velcro strips. Another attempted solution to these problems has been to use a stiff material on the bottom of the bag, which can be folded up to cover a stiff pouch which is then secured by a zipper along its outer edge. However, all of these solutions, while improvements over earlier bags, still require some kind of special fastener and none of them provide an easy means for carrying multiple bags.
Thus, none of the prior art provides a strong, easiliy collapsible, reusable lightweight bag which can be easily stored when not in use in a conveniently located pouch which cannot become detached and lost and which can be easily manufactured at a low cost without additional fasteners or stiffening means and which, in addition, can be adapted to carry multiple bags.
In addition, there are many times when it is desirable to carry an article of cloting which may be needed while one is out, such as a raincoat or light jacket, but which one would like to carry in a compact form until it is needed. Separate pouches are easily misplaced and zippered or Velcro pouches attached to the article are undesirable from a manufacturing and aesthetic point of view. The present invention provides a solution to these needs.